Que bajo has caido
by La que escribe
Summary: UN pokemon hambriento camina bajo la nieve


Que bajo has caido- Pokemon

Frío.  
>Hacía tanto frío como nunca había sentido antes.<br>Sabía bien que el mundo tenía variados climas, mas sabía también que no podría soportarlos todos.  
>Había caminado bajo la nieve en busca de algo de comer, y, a pesar de usar su escudo psíquico para protegerse, el frío ya estaba internado dentro de su cuerpo.<br>El resto de los pokémon estaban adaptados al clima en donde vivían, así que la nevazón no les representaba mayor inconveniente.  
>Él no. En realidad su cuerpo no estaba hecho para ninguna situación en especial, por lo que tendría que seguir soportando.<br>Quería irse, pero moría de hambre y, si no se alimentaba correctamente, pronto podría convertirse en un bulto inútil.  
>Caminó por mucho tiempo, pisando sin llegar a tocar la nieve, hasta que, desde la cima de un risco, divisó un pequeño pueblo.<br>Para él sólo significaba una palabra: comida.  
>Había muchos otros pokémon en el bosque, pero no le resultaba atractivo el tener que asesinar para alimentarse.<br>Lo había hecho un par de veces, pero sólo en situaciones realmente extremas.  
>Seguramente su raciocinio y la capacidad de ser, a lo menos, un poco empático, se mezclaban y alzaban un muro que lo separaban de lo que era considerado verdaderamente natural o salvaje.<br>Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a una dieta basada en frutas, pero sabía que debía variar y a veces se aventuraba a robar comida preparada por los humanos.  
>Sabía que podría controlar a alguien y obligarlo a cocinar para él, pero ¿Qué derecho tenía de quitarle parte de su vida a la persona en cuestión?<br>Tenía la conciencia de que su dieta era pésima, pero debía resignarse.  
>Avanzó lentamente por la orilla del camino, viendo como la nieve se amontonaba en la parte superior de su escudo, el cual se había convertido en una suerte de paraguas.<br>No se veía nadie. Sólo el humo de las chimeneas delataba la presencia de civilización.

"¡Y pensar que antes el mundo estaba en mis manos!  
>Ahora…. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡YO planeando robar comida de esta manera!"<p>

Llegó hasta la primera casa y se asomó por la ventana.  
>No vio mucho, sólo una anciana tejiendo al calor de la fogata.<br>Avanzó hacia otra ventana, mas no encontró rastros de comida.

"Controlarlos y obligarlos a alimentarme… ¿Qué podrían hacer en mi contra?  
>Pero no, no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho a hacerlo".<p>

En la siguiente casa encontró a una familia, todos sentados a la mesa, jugando con papeles en sus manos.

"Cartas" recordó.

Caminó con los brazos cruzados y la cola pegada al cuerpo. Lo acompañaba una nube blanca que vez con vez salía de su boca.  
>Su estómago rechinaba y más lo hizo cuando, a lo lejos, vio un pikachu corriendo en la mitad del pueblo.<br>Corría con mucho ánimo. Se veía tan saludable, tan… apetitoso.  
>Atraparlo con sus poderes y detener su corazón lo más rápido posible, para no hacerlo sufrir.<p>

"No" se dijo "puede pertenecer a alguien y… pero…"

Quiso lanzarse sobre él, la tentación era fuerte, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, una niña corría tras el pokémon.

- ¡Regresa! ¡Vas a congelarte!

El ratón amarillo parecía divertido con la nieve, caso contrario a la niña, quien se mostraba bastante preocupada.  
>En eso, el pikachu hizo una curva y corrió directamente hacia quien deliberaba entre la opción de atraparlo o no.<p>

"La comida…viene hacia mí"

La niña corrió también hacia allá, pero, tanto ella como el pokémon, se detuvieron en seco al ver al hambriento.  
>Se quedaron mirando un momento, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la ventisca, pero pronto, otro ruido comenzó a crecer entre ellos: el rechinar de un estómago.<p>

- ¿T-tienes hambre? – preguntó ella, pero justo en ese momento, un joven la llamó.  
>- ¡Ana! Qué crees que estas ha…<p>

Se quedó perplejo al ver al pokémon que estaba frente a la niña.

- Qué rayos es…  
>- Mira- dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo-, me encontré un pokémon muy raro, pero tiene hambre, ¿puedo darle algo de comer?<br>- Es…que es…de donde…  
>- Voy a busca algo- y se alejó junto al pikachu.<p>

La mirada del muchacho realmente incomodó al pokémon. Detestaba que lo miraran así, que todos lo hicieran. Odiaba que lo juzgaran, que preguntaran que era. Si decía su nombre, un sinfín de preguntas se le vendrían encima, y todas ellas relacionadas con ese pasado que no quería recordar, pero que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.  
>Y ahí estaba el joven, preguntando con la mirada.<br>Su vida lejos era mejor. Cuando volaba se sentía mejor. Arriba en el cielo, no había quien lo interrogara, quien lo molestara. Allá arriba se sentía libre, allá, sólo con el viento, y el azul del cielo, las nubes y la brisa, sin miradas ni preguntas.  
>Se vio a sí mismo, frente a un joven cualquiera, temblando de frío, hambriento, esperando encontrar un refugio.<br>¿Qué había sido de aquel que se autoproclamó el más poderoso maestro pokémon del mundo? ¿El que creó esa tormenta capaz de destruir al planeta? ¿Ese que creó su propio ejército de pokémon artificiales?

Y no sólo eran los humanos, también sentía la perplejidad y las preguntas en los ojos de los demás pokémon. De todos.  
>No recordaba que alguien lo hubiese visto sin preguntarse que era lo que tenía en frente.<br>Sin embargo, más le molestaba la mirada humana que la de una criatura sin uso de razón.

- ¡Oye!- gritó la niña, cargando una bolsa- mira, ¡encontré todo este pan para ti!

En ese momento el joven reaccionó.

- ¡Ana!  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- ¿Pero qué se supone que haces?  
>- Le doy comida, tiene hambre, así que…<br>- Pero puede servir para…  
>- Mamá dijo que estaba bien, así que cállate.<p>

Se acercó al pokémon y le entregó la bolsa.

- Toma, para ti.  
>- G-gracias- dijo él, pero se arrepintió de inmediato por su educación.<p>

Ambos humanos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharlo.

Se sintió estúpido, muy estúpido.  
>Estúpido porque se delató, cuando era lo que menos quería hacer.<br>Estúpido porque era un pobre diablo hambriento.  
>Estúpido porque el recuerdo de ser el pokémon más poderoso le reclamaba lo patético de su estado actual.<br>Estúpido porque se consideraba, lo consideraban, completamente anormal.

Realmente estúpido.

Tomó la bolsa y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

"¡Estúpido!"

Los humanos tardaron en reaccionar, pero pronto regresaron a casa.

El pokémon encontró una pequeña cuerva, finalmente, tan pequeña, que apenas sí se acomodó en ella.

"Al menos no entra nieve" se dijo de consuelo, antes de comerse casi todo el pan de la bolsa.

"Soy un pokémon, debería comportarme como tal y olvidar…eso humano que hay en mí.  
>Debería olvidar los robos de comida y atreverme a cazar para…para comer como realmente debería hacerlo.<br>Ha, un Ursaring no estaría mal, tendría bastante por un tiempo. También hay Rattatas, Pidgeys y otros más. Un menú bastante variado, ¿no?"

Masticó la mitad del último pan que tenía, lo tragó y miró el resto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con melancolía.

"Oh, Mewtwo, que bajo has caído".


End file.
